The Hive & Hellfire
by TheOutbreakControlsYou
Summary: Part 2, to my Outbreak series. I suggest you read part 1 [Below Freezing Point] before this. Anyways, R&R Please, They wake up in the hospital, confused and frightened, they press forward
1. Dead in the House of Life

Welcome to part 2 of my Outbreak story. After much deliberation I have decided this will take place in the Hive. How did they get there? What the hell where those needles? Who was that person that Spoke to Monica? What did he say! All good questions. And all the answers will be unravled in this somwhere in the chapters. Do to my extreme distaste for this level in the game It may not be as long and I may just mix it with another scenario. Who knows where i will go with this. Anyways read on and review, hopefully my old readers will be back and mabye some new ones...? Have fun! This chapter starts with pure action to give the feeling BFP never really ended.

The Hive

Her eyes opened. Looking around the room at the white and silver walls, "What is this place?" She asked herself. Yoko looked at her hands they seemed different, everything about her seemed different, like she wasn't the same person. The world around her was different too, no longer cold, no longer was there tubes of monstocitys waiting to be realised among the living. One thing the same though, is she felt alone. Except for the three zombies which were heading to her now, that is. Yoko didn't even need to think, everything just came to her, like she was bread to fight without hesitation.One was now nearly ontop of her fighting for it's meal. Yoko whaled the zombie in the face with her foot. She got up and punched another one, smacking it against the wall. The last one was coming up from behind her. In a swift movement she spun around Kicking it to the ground, then nealing down and snapping it's neck with her bare hands. Her anger turned to confusion. Looking at her now bloody hands, Yoko wondered how she did that, how she had changed. And why the hell she was here. Before she could think any more the door on the other side of the room shot open. Knowing she was too greatly outnumbered she headed out another door and ran down the hall, shutting the door behind her, running at full speed in the other direction.When Yoko thought she had lost the group she sat on the floor and tried to find a moment to think. "Where is everybody? Why is this place so deserted?" It was during her inward questions Yoko grabbed her neck and winced in pain. She could feel no marking or wound, and saw no blood. But then why did it hurt so much? What had happened? Yoko turned her head and could hear the zombies aproaching her again. From her position on the floor she looked to her right and saw a large broom. She stood to her feet and calmly walked over to it picking it up. "You boy's wanna dance?" Yoko snapped the head of the broom off revealing a sharp wooden end. "Let's dance." She walked to where they were coming from.

--- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- --- --- ---- --- -

"Sir you might want to take a look at this." A man in a black unifrom called over to a scientist standing talking to another uniformed woman. When he walked over the man revealed to him his computer, "Her vital signs are returning. She's waking up." The man looked up to the scientist who was staring deeply into the computer, at the graphs and numbers, "Shall I have her sedated?" The scientist waited a few seconds before he answered.

"No, let her go about her agenda." The scientist spoke in a thick English accent. The man was shocked

"But sir, she could..."

"I know full well what she can do, but her abilities do not alter my orders,unlock the locker room, and make sure her toys are in oder."the The scientist stood straight up and looked around to the dozens of computers and people working on them.

"Alright people. We are operational." The man just stood there trying to understand the scientists orders. "I belive I told you to do something." The scientist bent down to look at his computer again. He typed in "Run Operation: Blue Ru

by" The scientist watch the words move across the screen and whispered, "Make me proud."

-- --- --- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- -- ---- --- -

The zombies didn't stand a chance. Yoko was hiding ontop of a large shelf and took them by surprise. Using her sharp stick she Impaled One as she jumped down. Fiercly she pulled the stick out and slashed it through a female's neck. She turned around and puched one that was moving quickly toward her. In his motion and her quick punch the zombie flew to the ground head first and Yoko heard a sharp crak as it did. She had successfully taken down another four zombies before her stick had broken. It snapped in half while smashing a zombies skull. The piece that broke off she picked up and used it it her left hand, cutting the zombies with both peices. Eventually Yoko was standing in the room by herself. A dozen bodies lay on the ground around her. She didn't think anything of it, as if it was just something she does as a daily routine. Dropping her blood covered weapons she walked over to a computer which read "Elevater status: Unpowered." Yoko typed on the computer searching for anything that might help her.

"I think I can help you with that, Miss." Yoko heard the voice and looked over her shoulder, ready to fight. What she saw stopped everything around her, her very existense seemed to end, and everything was coming back. Her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"George...!"

---- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Monica sat up, letting out a cry. She was in a white lab coat, and in an emtpy room. It was no longer cold, the shivering of her spine had finally stopped, but she didn't know what that shivering had come from, she didn't even know who she was. However it was obvious she did need to get out of here.She got up slowly and walked to a door. Putting her ear against it, she listened to see if she could hear what was on the other side. Nothing. Monica quietly opened the door and walked out. It was a long white hallway, As she tried to figure out where she was, Monica fell to the ground and grabbed her head. Fast images passed through her mind. She began to remember the labs and the zombies, and Kevin. When she remembered Kevin she got up and went through the first door she saw. It was labelled, "Locker room." Inside she tried to open the lockers. After numerous unsuccessfull tries, one finally opened, revealing a blue silky dress. Desperate for clothing she put it on. Taking a second look at the locker she found something else. A note. Written on it was: "They're in the Hospital. You know what to do." Monica threw the paper on the ground and grabbed a pair ofblack leather bootsfrom the bottom shelf. Now on her way out, she was stopped by the glass cabinet beside her. It was as though a gift from the heavens had revealed itself to herShe shattered the glass with a chair and looked at the weapons on the wall. "This might help a little bit." Monica left.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- -

It was cold. It was all he could remember, being cold. Kevin's refelxes forced him to shoot up and grab for his weapon, which was not in it's holster. He was unarmed. He looked around, andwas in a dark room with a small flame coning from the corner. Ignoring it he found the body of a security gaurd. The man was covered in bite marks and scratches. This image reminded him of what was going on, what happened. The horror was coming backHe reached for the handgun on the floor. As he picked it up, He didn't notice the man move. Staring intently at his new weapon Kevin only new of his resurection when he grabbed his foot. Kevin felt him and kicked him into the fire. He pulled the trigger, and three rapid bullets went from the gun to the zombies head. It was at that very moment he remembered exactly who he was,"Burst fire. Nice."

Kevin walked around to a small panel. He could see two screens which were simply staying in one position looking down on different rooms. On the panel was a sign that read"Shutter control." Kevin flipped the switch which was labelled "On" and walked away. He wasn't there to see the group of dogs run through the new entrance he created.

Kevin walked the bloodstaind, corpse covered hallways for a good ten minutes before coming accross anything useful. He had walked into a room with a computer which was unpowered on a large desk. There was a woman sitting on a chair sprung onto the desk. Kevin immediatly noticed the card key sitting in her pocket, and went to get it. He did, with no interuptions, no zombies. As he walked away, the window beside him burst open, a zombie grabbed him and tried to pull him out. Kevin struggled to get away. He reached for his gun, and dropped it on the ground. Kevin knew he was done for, until he heard a loud gunshot roar towards him. The zombies face was torn apart by the bullet, and let go falling from the window. Kevin watched it fall and then looked into the distance from the window. On the roof of the building rather far from where he was, he could see a slender figure moved along the rooftop. Kevin heard another gunshot. He could almost feel the bullet it came so close to him.He quickly turned around, the female nurse zombie had awaoken and was now falling to the ground having been shot in the head. Someone was watching out for him. But who? and more importantly, why?. Kevin's thoughts were interupted by the sound of a door opening behind hm. He jumped to the ground grabbing his burst handgun he dropped and aimed it at the opening door.

"George...!" Kevin said in shock. He noticed Yoko beside him who was smiling at him on the ground

"How do all you people know my name!" Kevin stood up and brushed dust off of his uniform.

"What are you talking about doc." Before George could say anything Yoko began to speak

"He's been like this the whole time, he doesn't remember anything." Yoko said

"I don't remember anything, because there is nothing to remember." George said with a touch of anger in his voice. Yoko raised an eyebrow. and smiled again. She ran up to Kevin and hugged him.

"Thank god your alive." She said mumbling into his chest.

"So, George you don't remember anything about the labs, or us?"Kevin said still holding Yoko in his arms. She turned her head to look at him

"No, there were no labs. I came from the bar, myself and one other have been here the whole time." He replied

"Wait! You were at J's bar!" Kevin looked at him confused, "I don't remember seeing you."

"And I don't remember much at all. I escaped with a plumber and a news reporter. Wewere split up, and I don't know where they are now." Kevin tried to think but couldn't remember seeing those people there ethier.

"You said youcamehere with another, who?" Kevin asked

"Oh, a young waitress named Cindy..."

"Cindy is here! where?" George was shocked by Kevin's immediate response.

"I...well she is in another part of the hospital with some doctors trying to heal any wounded. I can take you to her if you like?" George said

"Okay lead the way, and we'll talk about you later." Kevin took Yoko and moved the hair covering her face behind her ears.

"Yoko, have...have you seen her." Kevin said very calmly. Yoko shook her head slowly. The thoughtroamed into their heads and didn't leave."Alright George let's move." Kevin tried to return to his normal leader status, but not seeing her was killing him inside. He didn't know if she was okay. It was his ignorance and thirst to find out that would keep him alive. He would find her. and when he did, whatever her fate, his would be the same.

--- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- -- --- --- --

Okay kind of short but I am busy working on other fanfic projects. Anyways please review. So stay tuned your questions will be answered. If everything is going right then you should have alot of questions. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Leechs anyone?

"Sir you have to stay calm so I can help you! We need to stop the bleeding!" Cindy was ruffling through a small white medical kit trying to bandage the wound on a man's leg.

"I don't need anything, I'm fine!" The man struggled trying to get the bandage off.

"Sir, Please stay still." Cindy stopped and looked up as a door swung open. "Kevin!" Cindy ran over to him, "Your alive!"

"Ofcours, you think I would let this pretty face be zombie chow?" Kevin said and smiled at Cindy. She was still wearing her waitress outfit that she was in when they were at J's bar who was grinning like nothing around them was happening. Kevin looked around. There was about half a dozen people laying on the ground while some surviving nurses and doctors desperatly tried to mend their wounds. "Why is everyone here?" Kevin looked at George

"Well before the security officers disappeared, they killed all the zombies on this level. We decided to lock everything and put all the survivers here." George looked around. "I saw both you and Miss. Yoko here on a security camera and set out looking for you." George sat down on a computer with Cindy at his side.

"Did you find it?' She asked looking at the computer from over his shoulder. Kevin walked up to them

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't look for just us?" George stopped what he was doing.

"I was looking for a file that contained the codes to the elevater control room on the basement floor." George began to type into the computer again. "There. Good I found the right file. Now all we need to do is take these codes to the ..." George was interupted by the vent on the roof breaking open and unleashing hell. A man completely covered in worms and leeches. Nothing on him could be seen, except his legs which stumbled as he walked. The Leech zombie landed on a man and began eating him alive. When another wounded woman tried to escape it looked up and extended it's arm meters in length. Impaled by the slithering worms she stopped and died immediatly.

"RUN! GO EVERYONE NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Kevin pulled out his burst handgun and shot the beast. It was doing nothing, except stopping it from moving forward. Cindy and Yoko ran for the door they came in through, and George soon followed carrying with him his precious file. When Kevin noticed all the survivers were gone he ran out the same door as the other three. They ran down any hallway they could, trying to outrun the creature.

"What the hell is that thing! Why isn't it following us?" Yoko asked heavily breathing from all the running. They all looked up listening to the noise that began to emit from above them.

"It must move through the ventilation systeme. Follow me!" George made a quick left turn and ran into a room closing the door behind them. "We should be safe here, the vents don't come through this room. No one talked. They all just tried to catch their breath. "We should look for something we could use as a weapon." George picked up a crutch and put it on the bed beside him. Cindy found two bottles of pesticide spray and Yoko took some Iron pipes from the sink. They put all there findings together.

"This is a bunch of junk, what can we do with bug spray and a crutch?" Kevin picked up the pesticide spray and looked at the lable.

"Well I know it's not much but it's all we have." Cindy picked up the other bottle of spray. Kevin tossedhis canto heraswell. Yoko took the Iron pipe, and George the crutch. Kevin on the other hand pulled out his pistol.

"Now this is how you should go about things." He pulled out the ammo clip. "Okay I have a good 15 shots. Which will go by rather fast, so I hope you have a plan Doc."

"Well we need to get back to the elevater, which isn't too far away. From there Cindy and I found..." George grabbed his neck and fell to the ground.

"Geroge!" Cindy ran over to him now on the ground, wincing in pain.

"It will pass in a few seconds." Yoko said examining her iron pipe. George let go of his neck and seemed fine. Before he could ask any questions Kevin was already talking.

"What is going on with you?" Kevin bent down looking at him eye to eye

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Camon' your telling us you don't remember anything about the labs?" Yoko said crossing her arms leaning against the wall

"No Cindy and I came here when we were told to get out of the armoured vehicle." George rubbed his neck, "There was no labs."

"So you honestly expect me to belive there is two of you?" Kevin asked sarcasticly

"Oh my god..." Yoko placed her hand over her mouth and mumbled her words.

"What?" Cindy got up and walked over to her

"That's it. Why didn't I think of that." Yoko sat down on the ground

"What Yoko?" Kevin asked her

"I...I remember when the T-virus experiment was only beggining we knew testing with humans...was wrong, so we decided the best way to go about our tests were..." Yoko stopped and grabbed her head

"What? What did you do?" Kevin tried to stay calm

"We developed a way to clone Human DNA to make them think and act like the original."

"Clones? Isn't that impossible?" Cindy asked, shocked

"Just like that is impossible." Yoko raised her arm to a window where a zombie had been banging since they got here. No one had noticed until now.

"Why...did you have a clone of me...and how...I never signed up for anything like that, I would never agree to something like that." George studdered his words in confusion.

"And you think Umbrella cares. We knew you would never agree, so we took your sample by force, It wasn't hard."

"But why go through all that work just for some doctor?" Kevin asked.

"We wanted to use subjects from all different backgrounds, races, I.Q. levels. We wanted to see if any of those variables would alter the effect of the virus." Before their conversation could continue further they each heard the sound of zombies crawling down the hallway. It was a sound they had all become quite familiar with.

"Okay no time for this anymore, we need to be ready. Everyone get your weapons. Kevin walked infront of the door. Checking to make sure everyone was behind him and armed he took a look over his shoulder. With one mighty blow, the door cracked open and all four of them ran out standing in a horizantal line facing the enemies. Infront of the zombies was the Leech man. "Shit!" Kevin raised his gun and was about to fire, when he saw the window beside the Leech zombie break open and a black object stick itself to the side of it's head. Before anyone could even think themonster burstinto nothingness. Leeches and blood flew in every direction. They all ducked. When they raised their headsa women wearing a blue silk dress which was purposely torn so the holster for her pistol could be held on her thigh, jumped threw the window and into the building. Holding a shotgun the woman sprayed bullets into the crowd, sending them to their end.A zombie burst through a door beside her and she threw her shotgun on the ground pulling out her pistol and shooting it in the head. Turning around she kicked a zombie in the face, and snapped another ones neck. When there was only one zombie left. Slowly moving toward her. Her shotgun was on the ground behind her so using her foot she kicked it from behind her, over her head, and right into her hands. The zombie was shot and became what is should have been, dead. That move brought back an image of herself in the labs, what had she become? She walked over to the four people completely in awe at what she had just done.

"Now that's how to have a good time." Monica smiled "Hey there." she looked at Kevin he didn't say anything. Just kissed her. He was about to talk, but she covered his mouth with her finger. "I know, me too." Monica passed George a small silver Key. He caught and stared at it, "You need to unlock the padlock on the boat, on the second basement level." George placed it in his pocket and waited for her to finish what she was saying, "Youcan to get out that way, I believe from there the roads are pretty safe, find somewhere safe to hide, and I'll come for you later."

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"Yoko, Kevin and myself have something we need to take care of. Like I said, we'll meet up with you later." Monica handed him a small handgun, "Take this, but don't waist the ammo. Okay you should go now." George knew the way and began to walk. Cindy waited for a moment

"I don't know who you are but, thank-you." Monica nodded, and Cindy began to follow George. When they were both out of site Kevin asked,

"So what's this unfinished business?" Kevin asked, and he didnt get an answer.Monica pulled the handgun from her holster and put it to Kevin's temple the second he finished talking. Yoko backed up against a wall.

"Oh, nothing really." Yoko almostcried at Monica's smile

-- --- --- ---- ---- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --

Okay please review. I know It's only been 2 chapters and we are already into some pretty deep stuff but just bare with me, I am going to make Hellfire part of this aswell because they are probably the 2 shortest levels in the game but review I am dying to hear peoples response on the last part!


	3. Just Business

Okay I know EvilhunterX asked some questions that i thought people might understand but I'll explain just incase. In BFP on the first chapter it said Kevin shot mark, he said him and cindy just got put into different trucks. Also the george clone thing will be explained later,. And the needle thing will be explained later as well, so stick around. Oh and incase you didn't get the end of the chapter before this, Monica is now pointing a gun to Kevin's head...

-- ---- --- --- --- -- --- -- ---- --- ---- ---

---------20 minutes ago----------

_Monica watched as Kevin was grabbed by the zombie from the window. She waited to see what would happen. Like this was some game to her, when Kevin wasn't doing anythig to protect himself she raised her high powered sniper rifle and shot the zombie in the head. She watched it fall from the window to the ground . Monica began to walk towards the staircase she came up through, When she noticed another zombie creeping up behind Kevin. Immediatly she raised her rifle again and shot, killing his stalker, "Oh I'm good." Monica put her finger to her ear and listened to her orders_

_"Do you have the package?" A man's voice came over through her ear piece_

_"No, but they're alive. I am heading to their position now." She repiled_

_"Good, bring me the girl alive, everyone else..." the man paused,"is expendable." Monica smiled, hearing those words_

_"You got it boss." She said sarcasticly. She went down from the roof and headed to the hospital leaveing her rifle behind_

---------Now----------

The hangun was cold on Kevin's temple, but more painful to his heart."Monica...?" Kevin was having trouble speaking. "What are you doing?"

"Business." She said without expression, "When I have a job to do I always get it done."

"What!" Kevin asked

"Listen Kev, I was told to get Yoko, the rest of you mean nothing..." Kevin stopped her from continuing.

"Nothing..." He asked sorrowly, stopping him from going any further she pushed the handgun on his head harder. Yoko was still frozen in place

"That's right, the only reason your still alive is because you had the ability to protect her, but now that I can take your job, you've become. . . obsolete."

"But what about everything you said before, in the labs?" Kevin was confused

"All an act to get closer to you, If I was in with the leader then the rest of the group would have to accept me. You are pathetic to think I would want anything to do with something as useless as, love." Kevin couldn't speak

"So what about Martin, was he part of this too." Yoko said walking towards her. Monica stopped her by glaring at her.

"Oh god no. Martin is much to kind of a person to ever do something like this, No he thought cloning himself and infecting his clone would scare me into realizing what I was doing, and if I can recall correctly, Kevin, you shot him for it." Monica said

"Your a monster." A tear ran down Yoko's cheek. "I trusted you! And you betrayed us! What could they possibly give you, that is worth, all this!" Yoko raised her arms and looked around at the blood and bodies.

"More than you could ever imagine." Monica took the safety off and was ready to fire into Kevin's forhead.

"Monica, I know you love me, You don't want to do this." Kevin said, not even caring about the gun to his face.

"You're wrong, you have no clue what I want." Monica spoke quietly, and Kevin closed his eyes.

"Fine, then you are truely dead." Kevin gave up. the sound of a gunshot rang through Yoko's ears. But Kevin remained standing. The bullet had not come from Monica's gun but from one down the hallway. Monica took the bullet in the hand and dropped the gun. Both Kevin and Yoko looked to where the sound had come from. Standing to their left was a blonde woman with a completey red suite. She was holding a handgun and ran over to Monica. She kicked her in the face and Monica fell to the ground.

"Crazy bitch." The woman pointed her gun at Monica. But Kevin pushed it aside. "What are you doing?" She got him away and aimed again.

"No don't!" Kevin grabbed the gun from her.

"What is wrong with you?" She just tried to kill you! Why would you protect her?" Kevin nealed down looking into Monica's eyes.

"Because I want to finish this." Kevin raised the gun and put it to her throat. And the woman stepped aside to Yoko. Monica coughed blood as she laughed.

"You can't kill me. Your too weak, you don't have it in you to kill me."

"Try me." Niether of them moved for a moment.

"Well if you don't care, then why am I still alive?" Monica smiled.

"Oh, you thought I would let you die with this?" He shook his gun, "Oh no that is much too easy, you deserve so much worse." Monica's smile went away. "I think I'll let them decide what to do with you." Kevin shifted his eyes to a window, where the moans of zombies could be heard loudly. "What are you going to do with George and Cindy?" Monica didn't answer. So Kevin lifted her up and pushed her against the window. She could feel the hands of the dead rubbing up against the glass.

"They will escape on the boat, and Umbrella will be waiting for them. They will probably kill Cindy but they need George alive." Monica was staring at Kevin's eyes. "You don't need to do this, help me. All they want is Yoko and the doctor. After that we can team up and work together..."

Kevin smashed her back against the glass, She felt a small crack create itself, and she gasped. "I would never betray the people I care about."

"You would give your life for some girl and a bunch of misfits?" Monica waited for an answer

"Any day." Kevin hit the glass with her again. "You love your creations so much...well here you go." Monica looked over her shoulder

"You are pathetic, you don't deserve survival." she said with distatse

"Maybe not, so I guess I'll see you in hell. Save a seat for me will ya?." Kevin took her by the throat and tossed her threw the window. She screamed as she hit the ground. The zombies were all around her. Being too weak to fight them she had no choice but to give in. They could hear her screams, And felt nothing for her.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Yoko tried to say.

"No, there is nothing left to be sorry for." Kevin picked up Monica's shotgun and passed it to the woman in red, "Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Alyssa Ashcroft, and we need to hurry. That is if you plan on getting out of here alive. Follow me I found some kind of security armoury on the way in here." Alyssa looked down the hallway

"Okay lead the way." Alyssa and Yoko, began to run down the hall. Kevin stopped and looked out the window at the zombies piling into one spot, "I loved you. I thought we meant something." He pasued to watch the ravaging beasts, "I was wrong." Kevin walked away and never looked back.

----------2 minutes later---------

There desks and tables were covered in guns and ammo. "Why is there so many weapons?" Yoko asked

"We aren't sure, but we think Umbrella stashed them here incase they ever needed them." Alyssa answered

"We?" Kevin asked her

"Oh, I am with another named David, he is headed to get your friends before Umbrella does."

"How do you know so much about what Umbrella is doing?" Yoko asked as Kevin looked at the guns trying to decide which one he wanted.

"We met up with a scientist who told us everything, he said, we needed to know. And that we needed to come here to help you." Alyssa repiled

"How would he know us?" Kevin picked up an assult riflfe

"Listen, I would love nothing more then to sit here playing twenty questions, but if you ever want to see your friends alive again, I suggest you find a weapon and lets get out of here. For five munutes they gathered there arsinal and were finally ready. Kevin had armed himself with a large assult rifle, along with two burst handguns. Alyssa was holding a shotgun with many extra shells, and two handguns in her pockets. Yoko was holding a magnum revolver in her hands, and had a submachine gun on her back. When they were finished Kevin spoke.

"May I ask why exactly we are armed like soldiers?" Kevin checked his guns one more time, "not that I'm complaining..."

"Because we are going to need to fight like soldiers." Alyssa paused to place some extra shells on the side of her shotgun, "We are taking the front door." The average human being would know that such an attept was suicide. But no one said anything. "We are going to meet up with David in the parking lot in about 15 minutes. If everything went as planned then your friends will be with him."

"And what if things didn't go quite as planned?" Yoko asked. .

"Then they're probably already dead." She looked up to her. "But I'm not going to let that happen." Alyssa pumped her shotgun and walked toward the door. "Let's do this." Everyone pulled out one of their guns and left for the front door.

---------------------------------------------

Okay so there was chapter 3. I know that this is very short but w/e there isn't much you can do with this level in the game. I bet EvilhunterX is happy about what happened to Monica. The next chapter might be the last for this and will then lead into Hellfire. Unless i need a bit more info then there will be another on the hive but i doubt it.


	4. Hospital Showdown

I would just like to point something out to everyone. Okay you know my character Martin? Well I was playing BFP on hard yesterday and in the culture room where you find the blow torch I found a memo that talked about how to move a sample and stuff without contaminating anything. Then it talked about needing to switch Chemicals every few hours as they expire, or something. Anyways at the end it was signed, Martin Willcote...MARTIN holy crap! I had never seen this memo before. When writing my story I just picked a random name for him...And holy crap...Also playing that was cool because just as we were about to escape on the tram there was like 10 seconds left and a hunter came up and killed Jimmy...yet another coincidence. Lol anyways here is chapter 4

--- --- -- --- ---- -- --- ---- --- --- ---- --- --- ---

It was quite in the hospital. Nothing could be heard, except the violent moans of the dead. When they had reached the front entrance there was four zombies that had been banging on the door for a long time.

"Why havn't they broken through?" Yoko asked

"The doors are reinforced, I don't know why." Alyssa looked back to Kevin and Yoko. "Are you ready?" They both nodded. Alyssa pulled in air to her lungs and closed her eyes. When she opened them she pushed a button beside the door, and kicked it open. The force of the door opening sent two zombies flying backwards down a few stairs, the other two were obliterated by her shotgun. Kevin ran up beside her and fired off rounds from his assult rifle into the crowd, six more fell to the ground. Using her magnum Yoko shot a zombie that was coming up to Alyssa, The power of the gun crushed the zombie against the floor. They had pushed the zombies back and now were at the bottom of the stair case. Alyssa was constantly pumping her shotgun never once missing a shot. "I need to reload!" Alyssa pulled some shells from her pocket and began placing them into her shotgun. Suddenly she looked up and seven hungry zombies were coming towards her, before she could react Yoko jumped infront of her holding her magnum in one hand and the submachine, which was stapped to her shoulder, in the other. The mix of gunfire killed all of them. When she was finished reloading, Alyssa looked around to where the most zombies were, and began to fire at them. Kevin had moved deep into a crowd and was completely surounded. His rifle was keeping them back, until his gun clicked and was out. He dropped the gun and pulled out both of his burst handguns and killed everything to his left and right. Then he turned around and bent down onto one leg, firing rapid shots. He got up and ran in that direction, firing the whole way. Kevin was creating a path by shooting infront of him, Eventually he reached the girls. Trying to conserve ammo they had resorted to kicking and smacking them with their guns aswell as shooting. Kevin had never seen anything more sexy in his life.A group of three zombies were coming out of the hospital, so Kevin ran over and used the last of his ammo on them.

"I'm out!" Kevin yelled as he used his empty guns to smash a zombie face and kick it off the stairs. Alyssa pulled out a handgun from her pocket and tossed it to him. He began to fire immediatly. The three had been fighting for what seemed like forever, and they had realized now just how outnumbered they really were.

"There's too many, we have to go!" Said as she shot one in the face with her shotgun. It was her last shell, so she pulled out her other handgun, "Hurry!" They ran through a small break in the horde and headed to the parking lot. The zombies followed them but it would take some time to catch up, "Almost there!" Alyssa called out behind her. Kevin stopped. He couldn't move. On the ground infornt ofhim she was still wearing her torn dress, but covered in blood. The marks of sctratching and biting consumed her body. She lay there lifeless.

"Monica..." Kevin bent down to look at her. She was different, thoughhe knew she was not there anymore, he saw what he used to, he couldn't explain it but she was different."I...I" Before he could say anything her eyes shot open. Kevin quickly stepped back. Her eyes were completey black, and she was screaming in pain, as though she was being ripped apart from the inside. Now on her feet her chest was torn apart and a small creature burst out of her. Her screaming stopped and she fell to the ground lifeless again. The creature let out a cry and looked up at Kevin. It bared it's teeth, and leaped towards him. Without hesitaion he side stepped and looked back to see where the thing had landed. It dissapeared in the crowd of zombies which were now only meters from him. "Shit!" Kevin ran to where Alyssa and Yoko had gone.

---- ---- --- ---- --- --- -- --- --- ---- --- --- ---- ---

Alyssa and Yoko had reached the parking lot, and looked over to a man sitting up against a car. "David!' Alyssa called out. The man looked up and ran over to them, following him was George and Cindy. "Okay good you got them. Now please can we get out of here."

"Hey wait where is Kevin?" Cindy asked trying to look behind them. Alyssa turned around, to see Kevin running towards him being chased by the mob of zombies.

"RUN!" Kevin yelled out, and they all bolted to the other side of the parking lot. Davind tryed to get into a minivan, but the doors were locked, so he pulled out a knife and tryed desperatly to get it open.

"God damnit you piece of useless crap, open!" Davin struggled.

"Here let me." Alyssa pushed him aside and pulled out a lock pick. It only took a few seconds for her to get it open.

"Thanks." David got in the car, and ripped open a section of the inside and began to mix wires together. As he did, Alyssa, Kevin, and Yoko used there guns to try and keep the zombies at bay.

"Do youmind moving a little quicker there buddy?" Kevin yelled

"I'm trying!" David angrily replied. Suddenly the van started up and he smiled "Oh baby, that's right!" David stuck his head out the window, "Okay people let's move!" George, Cindy and Yoko got in the car Immediatly, And Alyssa and Kevin stayed behind trying to kill the closest ones. "Get in now!" David moved the van in reverse and both Alyssa and Kevin got in. They fled the area.

------ --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

"Is everyone okay?" Alyssa asked the question but knew the answer, everyone was dying inside. "Have any of you been bitten?" Everyone shook there head. "Alright good then, now we are going to have to split up." Yoko looked at the woman as though she was crazed

"Are you insane!" She asked. Alyssa shifted her vision to the girl.

"No, Peter told us when we found you we needed to separate you and Yoko." George's expression changed

"Wait, did you say Peter?" George asked, and Alyssa nodded her head.

"Yes, he is the scientist who told us where to find you. He said that when we had you two, we needed to split you up and take you to him in the university." She replied, "He told us that it was dangerous to have the two of you together for an extended periode of time."

"Why does Umbrella want George and Yoko so badly?" Kevin asked

"Because they know too much." David told him with his scruffy voice, Alyssa conintued

"Due to Yoko's previous employment, and Georges extensive studys on the virus, they have bcome a threat to Umbrella." Kevin looked to George confused, and the doctor sighed.

"Yes, I know a great deal about the T-virus."

"How?" Yoko asked

"When I was working one night a doctor I had never seen before came up to me and told me about it. He said if I loved the world around me I would listen. I thought he was insane, how ironic, he may have been more sane than any of us. It wasn't until I heard he had disapeared, that I became intruiged. I have spent the last few years, studying, trying to understand it. I guess now I do." George looked out the window. No one said anything. "If Peter says we need to split up then I suggest we do." Alyssa gave the group her plan while the van drove down the allyways.

"And we want to avoid any interuptions, time is a huge factor here." David said

"What? Why?" Yoko asked

Alyssa looked to her, "Because soon there won't be a city to escape from." She said, and Yoko looked at her funny, "By sunrise this wholeconcrete jungleis going toblow sky high."

"What!" Cindy jumped out of her seat.

"Umbrealla knows they can't contain the infection, so they are sending nuclear missiles into the city, to destroy the T-Virus, and any evidence it ever exsited, including survivers." The van was speechless. "Peter told us if we brought you two to him, then you could find the cure."

"What! there is a cure?" Kevin asked

"I don't know the details, all he said was it was vital to humanity that we get you to that university. So I plan on making sure you both get there. Kevin and I will take George. And David will take Yoko." She looked over to Cindy. "Cindy you go with David so both groups have someone who knows something about medical science." She handed her gun to David who was still busy driving. "We will move through the allys for as long as we can but we will need to take it on foot soon." The car stopped

"Sooner than you think." David stopped the car. Infront of them there was a large roadblock, some police officers must have made to try and stop oncoming zombies. "Everyone out." They all stepped out of the van and got into their groups.

"Okay we are very lightly armed so avoid fighting as..." Alyssa was stopped by the sound of moaning behind her. A wave of zombies were creeping up behind them. "RUN!" Each group went a different direction and disapeared into the night.

--- --- ---- -- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- -- --- --- -

Okay that is the hive portion, sorry to any "The Hive" fans but there wasn't much I could do there. Anyways the next chapter will be the first of "Hellfire" scenario, so stay tuned


	5. Our First Step into Hell

It was dark. The sounds of the dead were pounding through their heads.They wereliving off one pure instinct, _run. _The heels from their shoes clicked against the rough cement, as they fled the monsters behind them. They ran around a corner to a dead end, where zombies were crawling from under stairs and through doors. Looking behind them they were shocked at just how many had followed. Trapped with nowhere to go, they desperatly took the first opertunity that showed itself to them. A large pair of blue doors. They moved through them.

The quiet was calming, "This must be the Apple Inn Hotel" George said, as he looked around the windowed walls that surounded them.

"I have heard of it but..." An explosion pierced their ears. And they turned around to find the door they came through completely crushed and a new entrance shown to them, "What the hell was that?" Alyssa turned around and pressed her back against the window behind her. A shiver crawled down her spine as the creature traced up the window she had her back to. Turning around and looking she covered her mouth with her hands in shock, "Oh my god." She whispered to herself. Simply glancing at the beast Kevin looked back to the new door,

"Okay let's go." He said and everyone followed.

------------------------------------------------

They had been running for ten minutes. Never once did they stop to take a break because the monster wasn't exactly ready to let them. It had moved with the zombies, and tried to kill them numerous times with it's large extended arm or it's acidic liquid which it shot from large pours. Everytime Cindy would look back at the thing, she would tremble in fear, and hope that it would just catch up and kill her, she didn't want to do this anymore, she was tired, "I am afraid, but I have to keep going." She thought to herself.

"THERE LET'S GO IN THERE!" David yelled as he pointed to a small door. They all ran through and david locked the door behind them, "There that thing won't fit through thi..." In mid sentance Cindy screamed as a large fleshy hand burst through the wall beside David. He jumped out of the way as the monster tore through creating it's own entrance, zombies were not too far either. "This must be some sort of garage." David thought to himself. The walkway was long, and large enough for the monster to follow them. They all ran as fast as they could watching behind them to see how close it was. David was the first one to turn around. "Holy shi... GET DOWN!" David pushed Cindy against a far wall and grabbed Yoko pulling her to the ground just barely evading the large rocket that screamed through the air. The projectile met with the Mutant and parts of it exploded in all directions. What was left of the creature was used to crush all the zombies around it.

"Yeah you got that right! Don't even think about getting up you son of a bitch!" David looked up. Standing there was a large black man in a security uniform.

"Mark!" Cindy yelled and ran over to the man. "You're alive!" Mark gladly accepted the hug, he needed something like this from a pretty youg girl right about now. David looked down at Yoko who was staring at him

"Thank you." She said, David helped her up

"Don't mention it." They both walked over to the man aswell.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The room was covered in ash and smoke. Lying on the ground was the body of a dead fireman. Kevin looked down and noticed the radio which was streaming in and out of static conversation. He bent down to pick it up "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Is anyone there? HELLO?" Kevin put the radio back on the ground and stood up onto his feet, "Shit." Kevin looked around the room and saw there was another fireman hanging from a platform above them.

"The explosion must have come from that machine over there." George said as he pointed to a large machine in the corner of the room, where Alyssa was busy detatching a pipe. She ripped it loose and handed it to George.

"You don't seem like the kind of person who would give someone else the weapon." Alyssa walked past him to a ladder leading to the platform where the second fireman was.

"Oh don't worry; I know karate." Alyssa looked over her shoulder to the cop and smiled. "And hey, I let you have the assult rifle back there didn't I." She began to climb, And Kevin smiled to himself.

--------------------------------------------

"Mark how are you alive?" Cindy was sitting on the bench beside him looking at him intently.

"What are you talking about?" He replied

"I mean, Kevin... he... he shot you...I was there...I saw it...you were one of them, one of those things." The memory haunted her.

"I don't remember anything like that. All I can recall is being at J's bar when the outbreak happened, and then going to some apartment building, after that I woke up here and found that baby." He pointed to his empty rocket launcher on the ground beside him.

"Yeah and when you came out of the apartment you were a zombie, I remember, you attacked Kevin."

"Listen Cindy I already told you all I remem...AARHHH." Mark winced and grabbed the side of his neck.

"Mark are you okay?" Cindy wrapped his arm around him trying to keep him calm, and David helped her. Yoko's face went pale, and she too let out a painfull scream reaching for her neck, falling to her knees. David went to her

"What the hell is going on!" He yelled

--------------------------------------------------------

"Who would ever stay in a dirty hotel like this, they must get horrible business." Alyssa said

"Well I'm sure it was a bit better before the city became one giant killing spree." George held up his pipe ready to strike anything that came up to them.

"What ever let's just find a way out of here." Alyssa turned around, "Hey Kev you coming? Kevin?" Kevin was leaned up against a wall with his eyes closed, baring his teeth as if he was about to explode. "Kevin are you alright?" As she spoke Kevin fell to the ground in a yell. "Oh my god." She ran to him. Being Kevin's only support she tried to keep him concious," George you...mind helping me here...George?" She turned her head to find George identical to Kevin "Shit!" Before she could do anything, she smelled a familiar smell, the smell of the dead. A zombie was coming towards her and Kevin and she was defensless to it's attack. Starring in horror she waited to be rendered limb from limb. Her thoughts went away as the zombie was shot in the face. Alyssa snapped her head around to find a young woman in a black skirt with blond hair in a bun holding a handgun. She ran over to Alyssa.

"Follow me, I have a good hiding place." Without hesitation she followed, and they both carried theunconcious men with them.

---------------------------------------------------

David holding Mark, and Cindy Holding Yoko, they moved up the stairs as fast as they could trying to get to the roof. It seemed as though the Mutants death did not take all the zombies with it to hell, and they awoke during Yoko and Mark's mysterious seisure which left Yoko completely unconcious and Mark barely able to walk even with the help of David.

"Almost there!" David yelled behind him.

"They're right behind us!" Cindy called back to him. Finally they reached the roof. The building across from them was The Apple Inn Hotel. It was burnt in many places and most were still in the proccess of burning, but it was good enough for David. As they came through Cindy locked the door and Mark awoke from his state of weakness.

"Mark are you okay?" David asked him, right now he only wanted to ask the essentials seeing as the zombies were only a little bit behind them and they were very poorly armed. However mark did still have his security handgun with him, which David took. He left Mark there to fend for himself and fired four shots at a window in the hotel. He then tossed the gun back to Mark who aimed it at the door where the zombies were ferociously banging. "Okay Cindy you wanna go first?" David asked

"What? You want to jump!" Cindy looked at him shocked. David calmly nodded. On an average day if someone had asked her to jump a roof through a window and into a burning hotel Cindy would have probably called the cops, but this was no average day. So she took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to see the target. She ran for the edge of the buliding and lept across to the Hotel. Bursting through the window she rolled on the ground, cutting her back due to the many shards of glass scattered everywhere.

"Mark you're next!" Mark already knew what David wanted him to do and he attempted his jump, but he just wasn't the man he used to be back in vietnam. Just short by a few feet he grabed for what ever he could which was the window ledge. The glass pierced his hand and he could barely hang on, until a man reached down and helped him up. "Okay girl just you an me now." David picked up Yoko and began to run for the window, just as the zombies broke through. Luckily for both David and Yoko the window was big enough and David made the jump. He only took a second to catch his breath before he looked up to a new face

"Who are you?"

----------------------------------- ------------------- ---------------- ------------------------------------------

Okay I know it took me extremely long to get this chapter out but I was really busy anyway Just review oh and alot of stuff will be answered soon, the neck pains, How mark is alive, the deal behind George, the mystery man with Dvaid/Cindy/Yoko/Mark, and the Woman with Alyssa/Kevin/George, So please review

P.s. If anyone thinks I should make a sequel to this outbreak series aka- Outbreak 1 just let me know because I am think about making a whole new begginig following what happenes in file 2 but if nobody wants to be bothered by something like that then I wont lol so let me know

Peace


	6. Always Pawns

I'M BACK! okay every one now that I got that out of my system maybe I can do some writing. I know I kinda went into hibernation there for a while but now I am back a play and a crap load of tests later so I will do what I can to get you . . . and me back into the story...

The men were sprung out on the bed. The two women had carried them through four burning hallways, consumed by flames and dead. However some how they were able to get to the room without being followed, as if something else was taking up their attention. They both stood there for about two seconds looking at the men, unconscious. When the two were only moments of the past they both drew a pistol and the exact same time, pulling the safety. The guns were only inches from each other's face, and they only stared waiting, waiting for a word from a mouth.

"Who are you?" The woman finally asked

"I would like to ask you the same question." Alyssa asked.

"Someone who just saved you and your friend's lives." The woman didn't take her eyes from Alyssa's for even a split second.

"Be that as it is, there is still a firearm pointed quite obviously at my face."Alyssa returned her nonstop glances

"Maybe I just don't see the point of a useless woman when I have two capable men here?" The woman said

"Oh you picked the wrong crazy bitch to call useless." Alyssa quickly kicked the gun out of her hand, sending it to the other side of the room, and gave another well placed kick into her face with the other foot. Alyssa threw her gun to the ground, and slowly walked up to her. She spun around hoping to back hand the woman in the face, but her arm got there first and blocked the attack. The woman looked at Alyssa and smiled, then she kicked the back of her knees causing Alyssa to crouch down in pain, where the woman kneed her in the face, sending her back and hitting a wall. From her spot on the ground she swept the hair from her face with her breath.

"Sleepy?" She snickered, and began to move towards her. Alyssa performed a low kick on her lags and tripped her to the floor, where she got up and smashed her stomach with her fist. When the woman stopped coughing blood she stood up and was met by Alyssa's magnificent spin kick, sending the woman back to the floor. She was knocked unconscious. Alyssa was lit by the piercing moon light, she blew her hair out of her face and looked at the pitiful woman, and smiled. "Who's useless now?"

--------------------------------

"My name is Jack." The man was tall and about middle age. "I was in the other room when I heard gunshots and the window breaking. Didn't think anyone was going to intentionally come in to this place." Mark got up and walked to the door. "It's well barricaded, and locked, nothing is getting in through there." Jack didn't even need to see what he was doing, on his way through the window he noticed the "security" on his back. He knew their type, same as always. "Is everyone okay?" Cindy being the only one still listening to the man, looked around and nodded.

"Yeah I think we are okay." She smiled at the man and tried to lighten the mood around the room. David had no time for smiles.

"What is this place." David asked, while scraping blood off his face.

"Right down to business, I see." The leader, he thought to himself. "This is the Apple Inn Hotel." He looked over to Mark, who was checking his gun. "I am armed. Took this off the body of a security guard." Jack pulled out the silver handgun and showed it to David, who simply nodded not very interested. From the other side of the room Mark stood looking at the weapon, consumed by no expression he stared, but inside, inside he was dying.

"Bob..." He whispered, only Cindy could hear his words, She thought not to ask him.

"I have been working on a plan to get out of here, and now that I have a few side arms and some more brains I think we should be able to..." Jack started

"Thought you said nothing could get through that."David said glancing at the door for a moment. He knew they couldn't stay there or they would be insinerated by the bombs, but he asked him anyways.

"Well, no they won't but if we stay here..." Jack was interrupted again.

"...If we stay here, we will be easy to find. Aint nothing harder that hitting a moving target." Mark said walking back into space with everyone else.

"Yeah I am sure someone will come..." Cindy said unconvinced .

"No." The whole room looked to Yoko as she spoke, and Mark bent down beside her. "No one will come, no one will care, we are pawns, always pawns." Yoko grabbed Mark's face and stared into his eyes, "Only players control the pawns." She let go and closed her eyes. Everyone stood still, confused. Jack broke the silence.

"Uhh is she. . . ." Jack began but was interupted.Yoko opened her eyes

"They're here." Suddenly a large pink whip like object burst through the wall smacking Jack in the face sending him to the ground. Everyone jumped in surprise, except Yoko who didn't move and sat there calmly. Mark and David pulled out there guns, and aimed it at the wall, where the creature was swinging around obliviously. Cindy bent down beside Jack who was holdin his bleeding face and whimpering. Yoko stared straight ahead of her as if nothing was happening, "Always pawns."

--------------------------------------------------

Alyssa was fixing her hair and putting her weapon in her pocket when she heard a "click" beside her ear. "Now how would a reporter know how to do that." Kevin's voice was easy to recognize.

"Journalism is a risky business." She said not turning around, and keeping her smile to herself.

"I'm sure it is." With that he pulled his gun back ready to swing, but Alyssa grabbed it and threw it to the wall beside the woman, and whaled him in the stomach with her foot. He stepped back and went in for a punch, but she grabbed his arm, and swung him against the wall, where she went in for her spin kick. Kevin caught her foot before it made contact with his face. They both smiled. This was no test of truth or honor, it was a game, one they both loved to play, one they both wanted to play.

"Hands in the air! Or I will put a bullet in each of you." Both in the same position they as before they looked to the woman. She was on the ground and her nose was covered in blood. The gun was in her hands and aiming in their direction.

"Wow you sure gave her a beating." Kevin smirked

"Well she had it coming." Alyssa smiled

"Why you B..." Before she could say anything more a gunshot roared through the air and hit the gun right out of her hand, putting a hole in her palm. They both looked to their left and saw George struggling to keep his eyes open holding a smoking pistol.

"Nice Shot." Kevin commented.

"I was aiming for her head." George replied and then dropped the gun, grabbing his forehead.

Alyssa walked over to the woman, who was covered in her own blood, holding her hand.

"Now I think it's time you and I had a little chat." Alyssa grinned


	7. Jack and the Liar

1

Thanks for the reviews every one. It seems people liked Alyssa's scenes, and that means a lot. Alyssa is the stereotypical journalist, Tough, fierce, cunning, and some times a little stubborn, now I am usually not a fan of stereotypes, but in this case I couldn't imagine Alyssa any other way. She is of the 8, my favourite, so you will see a lot of scenes may lean into her favour, and From what I hear that may please you. Yoko. If you didn't notice, Yoko's Personality drastically changed in that chapter. This isn't my ignorance, I didn't forget what she was like, to be honest I have been planning that to happen since BFP (Below Freezing Point.) I'll tell you almost every obvious question you have been asking yourself was probably answered in that single scene, However you just don't see it yet. This is good, very good, To be fair I might tell you what previous events that scene related to, but sometimes I just aint' fair. Another thing you may not have noticed is that fact that everyone has their own little secrets. This is all part of who they are. Each character has an important back story, some dating back years ago, others starting not hours before this chapter, never the less these are important, and until their finale answer each one will have random clues laying around, for you to bite on, I suggest you see deeply into everything. Back to Yoko, sigh good ol' Yoko. You may think you know who she is, and her past, but you really don't. You will begin to see Yoko's change very fast pace. One last thing. For those who don't know me, I am an aspiring actor, and one day hope to achieve a career in it. This makes me a very visual person, this whole thing from day one has been written as though it was the backbone script for a movie, I suggest you think of it like that, although you have probably noticed, that this doesn't quite resemble that of a novel or story, see it as a game or movie, and you will see it. . . .good. . . . lost my tongue there. That's my little I "am back speech", hopefully I got you thinking about a few things, And remember a lot of things up till now have been planned for ever, don't see them as random attempts to answer questions. . . .cause there. . .not. . . .enjoy the next chapter, we are almost there guys, almost there.

The pink weapon flung around, just out of range of everyone. "Jack! Are you okay?" Cindy was using a cloth to wipe the blood from his eye.

"Yeah I am fine." Jack was trying to be manly to avoid Cindy's fear. Inside he wanted to cry.

"You wont kill it." Yoko was still sitting there, in the corner.

"What?" David asked, just barely looking over his shoulder.

"You wont kill it. You can't. It's smarter, faster...and hungry." Yoko's look into Mark's eyes nearly caused him to collapse in fear. "And some hungers need to be ceased. We're just pawns." The wall started to brake. Little cracks began to stem from the part the whip broke through. It was going to come down. Mark gathered himself back and the two aimed their guns at the target. It was only a second long, the moment was only a second. The beast tore through the wall, and lunged at the men, a pink creature about the size of a human,before they could even think to pull the trigger, a large pole shot from behind them, pinning the beast against the wall by it's throat. It scrambled to free itself, it's attempt would never succeed. Mark and David in complete shock looked behind them to see Yoko standing there, she had thrown it, she had done this. They watched as she walked over to the monster.

"But what's a player without it's pawns." The sound of the creatures neck snapping from Yoko twisting it violently screamed through the room.

------------------------------------------

Her eyes opened slowly, calmly. For a moment she felt safe and peaceful. Then it hit her. She tried to move but she was tied at the limbs. A blonde head came in front of her view, it was covered with a grin.

"Now that's better." Alyssa paused and looked up at Kevin who was leaning up against the wall, also smiling. "Isn't it better?" She said in a sarcastic way.

"Let me go!" The woman yelled angrily with what breath she had left.

"Oh come on, Don't talk like that. You'll make me feel self-conscience." Alyssa said back, and Kevin let out a chuckle.

"Do you even know who I am!" She yelled

"I do believe I asked you that, before we broke out into a my-kicking-your-ass fight." Alyssa said looking back at her, "And you refused to answer me."

"I swear to god you stupid Bi..." The woman didn't finish.

"No more talk. No more jokes, now I am serious. You should never have helped me in that hallway, because you have found yourself in one sick little hell. You mess with my men, or you mess with me, I will unleash an unholy wrath upon your little world. Now if I don't recall you did them both..." Alyssa moved her head closer to hers imposing fear, "So where does that leave you?" Alyssa turned around and stood up

"I can help you, I know what you are doing, and why." The woman was very serious. Alyssa now standing right beside Kevin, traded a power glance with him, and then walked over to the woman again. Placing her hands on either side of her she stared deeply into her eyes.

"You really don't." Alyssa said. "Answer me this. Ever been with a woman before?"

The woman paused in shock. She didn't understand the question nor it;s purpose.Suddenly the needle pierced her neck and she was knocked out instantly.

"Didn't see that coming." Kevin said with a grin

"Neither did she." Alyssa dropped the clip out of her gun and checked the bullets. "You sure she is Umbrella?" She asked Kevin

"Yep, same Identity cards as the ones down in the labs." He replied

"George, how long will she be out for?" She asked him

"About an hour." He said

"Okay, we leave her." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"What!" George jumped up in shock. "Those zombies will get her."

"You use that drug in a surgery don't you?" Kevin asked

"Well yes but. . .?" George said

"Then she wont feel a thing." Kevin said back.Reassured, George got up and walked over to the door. "Pssshhhh, Yeah right." Kevin closed the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------

"Okay every one stay behind me." Mark called out. David and Jack were armed and right behind him, and Cindy was walking beside Yoko.

"Okay just lead the way." Cindy called out nervously from behind.

"You're afraid." Yoko said looking at Cindy. Cindy looked back at her, she was tired of keeping what she felt.

"Yes... yes I am." She said still nervous.

Yoko looked forwards again calmly. "You should be." Cindy looked sadly ahead as well.

"Shhh back there you might attract. . . AARRHHHH!" Jack looked down to his torso in fear. The beast was ahead of him. It's tongue had shot rightthrough him. The monster seemed to have a smile about it, as though it enjoyed the sight of death. Jack stared at his cold hands, drenched in his own blood.

"Pawns are always the first to die." Jack's lifeless body hit the floor. His name was no more than a memory now.

----------- ------------------ --------------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------------------- -------

Cam you may not know what these creatures look like so talk to me and I will show you. Anyways please review, especially on you thoughts, about my thoughts. . . . . . . review. . . .


	8. The Truth is Waiting

1

"JACK!" Cindy cried out to the man, who now layon the ground with a large entry wound in his stomach. The Licker (As Yoko called them) that killed Jack was now covered in bullet holes as both Mark, and David fired into it. From her position over Jack's body, only Cindy could see another one creeping down the hallway. She scrambled for words, but nothing came out. Acting out of instinct, she picked up Jack's silver handgun revolver, and rolled so she could see perfectly down the hallway. The licker was hanging on the wall like a bat. It opened it's mouth and unsheathed it's vicious tongue. As it did, Cindy closed her eyes and fired the gun into its mouth. The licker was blown away by the powerful weapon. Cindy just looked angrily at the monster's corpse down the barrel of the gun. Her angry mourning was ended by the sound of glass shattering. A window at the end of the hall burst into pieces as two zombies crawled through. Mark and David both switched there fire to the direction of the new enemies. They managed to kill one but two more were able to break through and crawl to there feet.

"Click, Click." Both guns were out of ammo, Cindy was getting up to give David her gun, but that's when she noticed the zombies were heading for Yoko. She was just standing there, not moving, with her back to the group just watching the zombies creep closer to her.

"YOKO!" Cindy screamed. Yoko looked to the floor; and they waked right past her. Men in white lab coats with big glasses and pens with paper, acting like their job was truly useful. The room was covered in silver. Large containers filled with coloured liquid were neatly placed everywhere. Yoko looked around to notice she was strapped into a chair. She tried to scream but it was as if no one knew she was there. That's when she felt the needle pierce her forehead. Her sight became only voices, voices she recognized.

"Why yes, She is our greatest prodigy. A creature of extraordinary ability. Not like anything else we have seen." A man said

"Is she stable?" Another man in the room asked

"Why with such discovery, comes. . .side effects. We are working on a way to control her but. .." The man was interupted

"Is she stable!" The second man asked firmly again. A sigh could be heard from another.

"No."

"Then your job is done now. See you may be fine with Prodigy Doctor..." Yoko could feel his breath roll down her face, She could feel his eyes searching her's "But my Successors want more, they want legend, and doctor... you simply are not god."

"I am not playing the role of god, I am trying to go above and beyond..."

"Science? That's not what you are here to do. If you can't play god for this girl..." A loud gunshot filled the room and there was silence all around it. "...Then I'll find someone who will." Yoko could taste the fresh blood that now covered the wall.

"Yoko!" Cindy screamed again. But Yoko didn't respond, she just stood there. The zombies were only a foot from her. She turned around and looked directly at Mark, with a face of pure hatred. Yoko inleashed a kick directly beside her, the zombie was standing in that spot and her foot met with it's face, sending it to the ground with a snapped neck. Another one was on the other side of her and she gave it a hard backhand and then kicked it in the spine as it fell, breaking it. Four more were behind her. Consumed by brutal kicks and graceful spins she took down each and every one until there was only one left, which she had pinned against the wall with her foot. Looking at the thing she saw the past, clear as day she saw it. She had done this very thing down in the labs, been in this very position before. It brought about a world of pain to her, everything was just too...too real.

"Cindy." Yoko said calmly, looking deep into the eyes of the beast she had trapped. It only took a few seconds for Cindy to realize she wanted her gun, so without hesitation she threw it to her, Yoko didn't even look, she just moved her arm directly in it's path. After twirling it in her fingers, she aimed for it's head.

"We have a difference. . . " She whispered in a soft enough voice she could barely be heard. Yoko pulled the trigger and the zombie exploded with the force of the shot. immediatly she spun around and kicked the face of another, which was trying to crawl back to life. It's spinal colomn became a broken piece of shrapnel from the attack. She was standing with her back to another window about a few meters away. The moonlight lit the world around her but Yoko remained dark, just a shadow. Slowly Yoko lifted her head and closed her eyes, ". . .I'm still here." She finished. Immediately after, the window shattered open and a larger licker, bigger than any other one they had encountered, hurdled through the air in a vicious attempt to end the poor little girl. As if time slowed down, without any thought, Yoko turned around and bent down aiming the gun at the monster screaming towards her. The round from the gun blew off, the bullet was so powerful it sent the beast the other direction in a bloody mess. Yoko didn't move from the position. Everyone else just stared in awe.

---------------------------------------

The rapid chatter of typing could be heard from any space in the room. "This must be some kind of office for the security in the hotel." George was ignored as he spoke, Alyssa was searching the computer systems, while Kevin was in complete heaven staring at the guns scattered on racks on the wall.

Kevin walked over and grabbed a shotgun, "They wont mind if we borrow this." He pumped the shotgun in one hand. Alyssa got off her seat and walked over to them.

"There is nothing in the systems about the incident. They must have been hit first." She said slowly looking around.

"Or without knowing it. . ." George said with a look of horror in his eyes. Up on the ceiling looking down on them was a horribly mutated creature with no eyes, and a large tongue.

"Oh my go..." Alyssa started, but the creature dove for George. Kevin jumped to push him aside and then tried to fire off his shotgun while in mid air, but missed. The creature just barely missed the two. Alyssa quickly turned around and grabbed the first guns she could find. The beast was already in the air attempting another attack on the men, but the rapid rounds from Alyssa's two machine pistols, tore it apart before it reached it's meal.

In shock, all three of them remained in the same position, quietly. Alyssa broke the silence, "You might want to watch your step boys." Kevin looked at her with a grin. George got to his feet and wiped the dust off of his pants,

"I didn't even see it on the way in, I didn't even hear it." He said in awe.

"I don't like zombies I can't hear comin'." Kevin said turning to Alyssa again, who was busy packing guns into a bag.

"Take this." She gave him the bag and he slung it over his shoulder, "There's bound to be more of those things, so keep your wits about you." Alyssa said

"Wow." Kevin said in a sarcastic manner, "Are you actually caring about what happens us?" Kevin finished. Alyssa stepped closer to him, so her eyes were only inches from his, and Kevin stared back intensely

"I just don't want to have to clean you up...when they tear you apart." Alyssa gave him the same sarcastic smile, and then turned around and headed for the door. "We need to find the others." She stopped and looked down and the bloody monster on the ground, "Before they do." She put 4 more rounds into it's body and walked away.

"Yoko?" David asked barely speaking with any volume at all. The girl was kneeling on the floor still holding the gun firmly in her hands aiming at the licker's corpse. Mark walked over to pull her to her feet, but she pushed his hand away and got up herself. She walked toward Cindy and dropped the gun on Jack's body without even looking at him as she stepped, It fell in a slower time than ours, it could be clearly seen the gun was out of amunition. The rest of the group just followed her, except David. He just stood there. Yoko turned around and looked at him "Let's go." She said

"No." He replied back, "Not until you tell me what is going on"Yoko began slowly walking to him as he spoke "What happened to you? What happened to the Yoko I saved, the Yoko that looked in my eyes and..." Yoko softly put her finger onhis lips and he stopped talking "The truth is waiting." She closed her eyes, "soon you will know everything..." she began walking in the opposite direction towards a door, "... and then you'll wish you didn't."

Okay everyone I know I am going very slow but I have become a busy fellow, so bare with me, Hellfire will be concluded next chapter, and then Finally you will see what I have been wanting to show you forever...ooooooooo intense huh? Haha


	9. Did you miss me?

"You care very deeply for her, dont you?" Alyssa wasnt even looking at Kevin as she spoke, until Kevin looked at her, and she traded glances finally, "...Yoko." she finished, when she realized he didnt understand who he was talking about

With that name Kevin faced forward again.

"Yeah, well you walk to hell and back with someone, you begin to attain a kind of respect for one another." Kevin spoke with complete seriousness

"Deep thoughts for a cop." Alyssa couldnt resist, it was in her nature to make comments like that, and for once in her life she actually felt horrible for it. Trying to get back on topic she spoke again, "She trusts you very much. Feels safe with you by her side."

"How do you know that?" He asked looking down at her. There was a pause in the universe as Kevin waited for his answer.

"Because I feel the same way." She looked up into his eyes softly, and Kevin down at her still, with a heartfelt look about him, "I know it seems like I am enjoying this... this horror, but deep down I just want it to end. I treat people the way I do, not because I want to but because I seem to need to, to remind myself of the past, and how things used to be, before. . . "She looked at the dark halls around her, "all this." She turned to the ground. I guess its just nice having someone like you around. When she finished Alyssa looked at him again and smiled

"Wow..." Kevin said whispered, he was shocked. They both looked passionately at one another, until suddenly a large explosion interrupted the moment. The walls at the end of the hall were coming down, and slowly pieces of structure were crumbling down all over. A huge wall nearly squished George but he jumped back a bit and it missed him, while a another was coming down on Alyssa.

"Alyssa" Kevin yelled as he pulled her to the side. Kevin and Alyssa were now separated from George, due to the scattered shrapnel everywhere. "This whole place is coming down Kevin yelled, George go Well meet you outside."

"But...?" George started

"JUST GO" Kevin yelled out and George took the door behind him, he was gone. Kevin was holding Alyssa in his arms protecting her form any small bits that launched at them. Are you okay? He asked looking down at her, now covered in ashes. Lost in what nearly happened she just simply nodded. When a huge pillar nearly hit them they decided it was time to leave, and crossed the burning hallway quickly to reach a door at the end of the hallway, Kevin holding Alyssa up with his arm around her shoulders, trying not to be crushed by falling parts.

Time seemed to slow down as their feet hit the ground each time, the world around them was crumbling, and all that crossed their minds was each other. In a full speed run for their lives. And the most important thing was not their life, but that of the person beside them. Each other. They had reached a split in the hallway, they quickly chose a direction and immediately turned back at the sight of about a dozen zombies crowding the path. The windows were exploding, the glass like rain hitting the ground and shattering as they ran. The dead were bursting through the windows beside them as well, grabbing for them, the monsters were left ignored. Finally it seemed as though it was ending, one final doorway. One exit. This would lead to the main lobby, the only way out. However the building was about to come down around their ears, so in one last attempt of survival Kevin Grabbed Alyssa and leaped towards the entrance. They broke through the dust and smog, and barely dodged the hell that nearly crushed them. They laid their. Together. Buried in dust, smoke and each other. Finally Kevin tried to get up pulling Alyssa with him, they got to their knees and Alyssa broke down in tears. She fell into his arms. When she looked into his eyes, Kevin began examining her face , looking into her mind. Into her heart. She gazed into his eyes, with pure tenderness We did it... her whisper could barely be heard. The rumbling around them came to a slow stop, until nothing but their quiet stare could be heard. They were too caught in each others eyes to care about the door bursting open and the men in black roaring through. About 15 men stood about 8 meters from them to their right, each aiming large machine guns. Kevin and Alyssa just stared at each other, as if everything else just didnt matter, the voices of men screaming for them to put their hands on their head and lay on the ground, didnt matter. "Kevin.." Alyssa started but the painful grunt of one of the soldiers stopped her. A sword had pierced his stomach, and it was all that was holding him in place. When the sword retracted he fell to the ground. Suddenly a woman was visible, the moonlight lit her beautiful figure, and all that could be seen was her shape, the sword in her right hand and the pistol in her left. After about a few seconds, she began fighting. Slicing away with grace and speed, her sword like nothing more than an extension to her arm. The soldiers were too stunned to do anything but fall to her might. Mighty slashes, Flips, spins, twirls and kicks, all part of a combat that seemed next to impossible, she did it all. Alyssa simply stayed in Kevins arms, she had lost the will to care about what was going on in the world around her. Kevin watched as the woman shattered the threat that was only seconds from killing him and Alyssa, and deep down Kevin knew exactly who their savour was, but every part of his mind, soul, and heart, was wishing he was wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAVID HURRY!" Cindy screamed out to the ex-plumber as was fighting a zombie with an iron pipe, with a 3rd blow to the head the living corpse went down. David looked over to Cindy who was standing there holding a door open waving at him to come over. He spat on the blood splattered corpse, and began jogging over, when suddenly one came from around a corner and grabbed him." DAVID NO!" Cindy covered her mouth in fear. The zombies, at least a dozen were crowding around him. Tears began falling from Cindys eyes. Yoko, who was on the other side of the door before, came to Cindy and looked at David

"No, its not his time." She looked up at Cindy and smiled, a crooked smile, as though it was her first.

David tried but it was too strong, he couldnt hold it any longer, he gave in, he surrendered his fight, and the zombie tore a chucnk clean out of his neck.

"NOOO!" Cindy cried out. He let out a wince, and then shoved him off so hard it hit the wall and broke its back, then he pulled up his pipe and smashed another one in the face so hard its neck snapped. Yoko looked at David with a smile, as if she was attracted to his anger, she clenched her fists and did a cartwheel between two zombies, when she landed on her feet she kicked one in front of her, then shifted her foot to the left and hit a zombie in the face. It went down spinning. She kicked behind her and sent one flying into another, then she spun around avoiding the hands reaching out to her, she grabbed one of the hands and spun around it so she broke his arm, followed by snapping his neck. David struck the zombies with such a force they didnt stand a chance against his might. Cindy didnt even see the zombie creep up behind her, until it grabbed her shoulder, and began bitting, She screamed a high pitch scream in horror. Yoko looked fiercely up shifting her hair to the side with the motion, she got up and ran full speed over to Cindy, she went on her hands and kicked it in the face with fierce scorpion kick, then broke its neck with a violent twist. Yoko Noticed the gun in the zombies pocket, and grabbed it

"David!" she called out and threw the pistol in the air, David reached out and grabbed the gun perfectly and fired a bullet right into the head of a zombie in front of him. Yoko continued to fight the zombies and David with his new pistol and his pipe continued to battle as well. Finally they were all able to retreat through the door, and fled to the next room, locking the door behind them, Only to find on the other side was a 9mm handgun, with the barrel pointed in their direction for once.

"Mark..." Cindy whispered grabbing her shoulder. The large man held the gun firmly with a frown on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The floor was covered in bodies. Men in black uniforms and body armour. Her leather heeled boots stepped over them one by one, with her sword to her side. Both Kevin and Alyssa looked up at the women. She reached out with her hand as if to help Kevin get up and smiled as she spoke "Did you miss me?" Kevin could do nothing but stare.

"...Monica...?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright finally concluded this, I hope you all liked what I did, Im not as satisfied with this, mainly because to me it was just a build up to the final installment, but yeah please review, Ill try and be more frequent with my updates...sorry...


End file.
